Over and Over
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: What happens when two exes who are on the border of hating each other have to spend Christmas together, alone? R&R please!


Q.N. One thing; read and enjoy!

Later,

Moon Princess

It was December twenty-second, three days until Christmas. Knothole's citizens were more active now than any other time in the past two months. Ann noticed that most of the village had been avoiding her and giving her dirty looks and glares. She didn't care; in fact, she knew she wasn't there to be kind to anyone. She knew it was so she could embezzle money from her fiancé, and once they were married, she would suggest that they send the kids to a military school of some sort. She herself had gone to a hospital on Earth a few hours ago and had just gotten back. She knew Snively didn't want her to do it, but she did it anyways, behind his back. She saw Mecha walking with Mina in disgust. She'd been seeing them together a lot lately. She had considered telling her fiancé, but figured he should deal with it. Ann saw Snively carrying Chibi, who was chomping on a large candy cane.

"Ann, what's wrong? You seem troubled," he inquired, concern in his eyes.

"Um, actually yes, I am troubled. Could we discuss it inside?" Ann replied coyly. They went inside, Snively setting his daughter down, who ran to her room to play. "Dear, do you know how I'm, you know, 'pregnant?'" she said, wincing at the word in which she considered awful; pregnant.

"Yes, what is it?" Snively replied testily.

"I aborted."

"You WHAT?!"

"Look, I never planned on having kids. I never liked them much anyways," Ann said causally.

"What about mine?"

"I was hoping to send them to a military school after we were married."

"They're not going anywhere! They're staying here, where they belong!" Snively yelled.

"Then I'm leaving." Snively stopped; he wanted her to leave, but he didn't want to be alone.

"No, don't go." He went to his bedroom, packing his suitcase. He walked out, Ann stopping him.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"We need time apart," he replied stiffly, leaving the hut.

- - - -

"Severe weather flurries are coming from a cold front-" 'Great, I already lost most of my stuff and am lost for my concert,' Sam thought. She turned into a city, seeing a snowstorm clouds. She noticed her fuel tank gage was low and swore.

"What the hell else can go wrong?" She heard a loud popping noise and swore even louder. She pulled into a hotel. She got out of the lambo, slammed the door, and kicked the tire. She laid back in the snow and screamed every curse word she knew, and then some.

- - - -

Snively looked out of the coffee shop's window, seeing someone lying in the snow by a silver lambo.

"Uh, could you double my order, please?" He paid for the coffees, going outside into the cold weather. He walked up to the person, noticing it was Sam.

"Sam, you know that cursing the world will not help your problem," Snively said. Sam looked up at him and groaned.

"Great, 'you're' here," she said, sliding her sunglasses over her eyes.

"If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with me," he said.

"No, I'll be fine by myself," Sam snapped. He helped her to her feet and gave her the other cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she said, taking it. She opened the car door and grabbed her purse and another bag, the only two things she had left of her trip. They walked into the hotel, going to the check-in desk.

"Room for one," Sam said. The clerk checked her computer.

"I'm sorry, but there are no more rooms available," the clerk said. Sam turned and looked at Snively, who wore a smug smile. She walked over to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Can I stay wit' chu?" Sam inquired, her voice muffled.

"Of course! I've already told you that," Snively replied, stroking her hair.

"This whole day sucks on ice," she said.

"Let's go upstairs and talk," he suggested. She nodded and he led her up to his room.

- - - -

After two hours, Sam and Snively acted more like friends than bitter enemies.

"So," Sam said, "why are you way out here?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Snively replied.

"Aw, come on! We're like best friends! You can tell me anything," she replied.

"Ann and I fought again. I don't want to be with her Sam," he said, looking down at his hands. He was sitting at the table while Sam was lounged out on the couch.

"I don't blame ya."

"Sam, what are we supposed to do?" he inquired, getting up.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some clothes," Sam replied, also getting up. "There a mall around here?"

"Yes, I went last night."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday." Sam grabbed her purse and coat while Snively grabbed his coat. They left the hotel to the mall. They parted ways there, deciding to meet up at the entrance in an hour. Sam looked for her favorite stores such as Victoria's Secret and Rue 21. She remembered when Morgan had introduced her to that store in particular because they had cut school to go see some of the models there.

"Damn! A diamond incrusted bra and panty set for $one mil? Kinda sounds like something Robin Hood would be proud of." She left after buying a few things and looked for a Bath and Body. She smirked when she saw someone familiar looking at the massage oil.

"Who's that for?" she asked, smiling. Snively whirled around, holding a bottle of the behind his back.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" he stammered nervously. She reached around him and plucked the oil from his hands.

"What's this?"

"Um, massage oil," he replied, looking ashamed. Sam unscrewed the cap from the bottle and smelt the liquid.

"Mmm, smells good!" She stuck the bottle under Snively's nose and he felt something stir inside him. Good feelings that he hadn't felt for a long time. He didn't really care about the scent of the oil, except for the fact that she cared.

"So, who's it for?" Sam asked again.

"Y- I mean Ann," Snively replied, covering up the truth. She seemed to believe it since she gave him back the bottle and went to look at some shower gel. He sighed in relief. He noticed she had acted a little hurt when he had lied to her. He looked at the bottle: red, somewhat small, and said 'Sensual.' 'Yes, she is definitely sensual,' he thought. Sam came up to him with a white robe.

"Isn't this the most softest thing you've ever felt?" she asked with enthusiasm. He felt it, surprised by its softness. "Yes, it's very soft."

She went off and picked up a thing of lip gloss and went to pay. Snively glanced over a few candles and picked up a box of seven. '$25.99 for seven candles?' he thought. 'But, considering who this is for, it's worth it.'

"Are you almost done?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm preparing to pay now."

"Oh, well, I'll be across the way. I saw something at a store that I wanted to look at." She left the store and disappeared into a different one across the massive hall of the mall. Snively paid for his items quickly and went somewhere else to buy bedding. 'She's going to be taken aback!' he thought happily. He went to the store his ex-wife was and saw her walk out with three more bags.

"Sam, what on Mobius did you buy?" he asked, looking at her bags.

"Cds."

"That's all?"

"Well, no. I bought 'Elf' because it's really funny and thought we could watch it later."

"Are you very hungry?" Snively inquired. He noticed her looking thinner than she was when he saw her in August and a little pale too, now that he thought about it.

"Starved! I saw this place had an Olive Garden," Sam answered, eyes twinkling brightly under the florescent lights. At least, Snively thought so. He followed Sam to the restraint she was informing him of. 'Apparently, she loves this place,' Snively thought. They were seated at a booth and were given menus. Sam felt something tug at her shirt's sleeve and looked down. She saw a small girl with red, curly hair.

"Hi," Sam said, smiling.

"Hi," the little girl responded.

"What can I do for you?" the child held up a book, full of blank pages. Sam took out a pen from her purse. "What's your name?"

"Ariel." Sam signed the book, seeing the little girl's eyes brighten.

"Where are your parents?" Snively asked. Ariel pointed to a woman outside the restraint, asking random people for money. Sam pulled out her checkbook calmly. She filled it out and gave it to Ariel.

"Ariel, can you give this to your mom?"

"Yes." The little girl walked off, looking star struck. They watched as she gave the check to her mother, who looked at them in tears, but smiling. The friends ordered, ate, and paid quickly, hearing there was a snowstorm about to blow in.

- - - -

When they got back to the hotel, the first thing Sam did was take a warm shower. Snively hid what he bought in a drawer, hoping that Sam wouldn't snoop. She came out of the bathroom with her white robe on and flopped down on her bed. Snively had put 'Elf' into the DVD player, catching her attention. She went to his bed and sat by him.

"I'm going to order some popcorn," he said, while she nodded in agreement. After awhile, they began to talk again and joke around. He had forgotten that she had a raunchy, but clever sense of humor. Snively reached out quickly and tickled Sam, who began to do it back. They wrestled around on the bed, the female giggling while the male chuckled, she eventually pinning him down.

"Gotcha!" she smiled.

"Oh really?" he asked playfully. He flipped her on her back, holding her down with his weight. He looked at her face and then at her eyes. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. Sam stared back, curious to know what he was thinking. He moved one of his hands and rubbed her thigh, not noticing her bewildered but excited look. He lowered his head, she lifting hers up. Their lips were almost touching when-

"Room service!" Snively lifted his head up and got off her to answer the door. 'He was about to kiss me!' Sam thought excitedly, feeling her heart flutter. He came over to her with a bag of popcorn.

"Want some?" he asked while sighing. 'Why did I waste so much time? I almost had her.'

"No, I'm not hungry," Sam said, going to her bed. Snively could have sworn he heard her stomach growl. She fell asleep while watching the rest of the movie. Snively had went to bed after it was over.

- - -

Flashing lights... roaring noises... screams... a gun shot...

"NO!" Sam sat up in bed, shivering.

"Sam? Is everything alright?" Snively asked, switching on the light. She looked around the room and relaxed slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Just a...Just a bad dream."

"Would you like to discuss it?" he inquired.

"No, that's okay." She went back to sleep while he stayed up and watched television for awhile before trying to go back to sleep himself. Snively heard Sam mumbling in her sleep, sounding very distressed. She screamed suddenly and woke up again, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Snively?" she asked shakily, getting up.

"Yes?" he replied, feeling her climb on his bed and get up on him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Can I sleep with you?" He noticed her sounding very frightened. The hiatus of sleep was beginning to catch up with him quickly. Snively sighed tiredly.

"Get in," he said. She went to her bed, grabbed her pillows and blanket, and curled up into the blanket in his bed, mumbling a quick 'thank you.' He felt her trembling, realizing whatever was causing her sleep deprivation was scaring her greatly. He began to drift to sleep when he felt Sam snuggle into him and place her head on his chest. He had forgotten how much he had missed her doing that. It always sent shivers down his spine and had made his heart swell with happiness. Ann had never done that, ever since he had begun letting her sleep with him. She always kept to herself, not wanting him to touch her nor hold her. Snively wrapped his arms around Sam like he used to, feeling very relaxed and comforted. He fell asleep holding her, happy for the first time in two years.

- - - -

The next morning, Snively woke up, expecting to find Sam asleep in his arms. He was sadly disappointed however. He ordered some room service for breakfast, ate, and got dressed. He went downstairs, pondering as to where his ex-wife was. Oddly, he found her in the pool room, swimming.

"Hey, wanna join me?" she inquired, swimming up to the edge of the pool.

"I'm afraid I don't have my bathing suit with me," he answered.

"Oh, that's okay," she said slyly. She pulled on his leg, causing him to fall into the water. Once his head resurfaced, he gave her an annoyed look.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"It won't kill you to get some exercise, you know," Sam said.

"I have been," Snively replied, pulling off his shirt. She eyed his chest, seeing the results.

"I decided to take your advice, especially after Ann had kept whining about it." He got out, took off his shoes, socks, and slacks, and got back in. They swam laps together for awhile, until he noticed a marking on her left shoulder.

"Sam, what's that on your shoulder?" Snively inquired.

"A tattoo." He looked at it closely; two white, angelic wings with a black cross in the center. In the middle of the cross was a silver crescent moon. "Sydney has one similar to mine but hers looks more demonic."

"You were tattooed together I'm assuming." Sam nodded and swam off, splashing him. He smiled and swam to catch up to her. He grabbed her, she trying to turn so she could face him. He tilted her head up, edging his lips near hers. They were almost touching when..Sam's cell-phone rang. She swam up to the edge to get out of the pool so she could answer it. Snively swore under his breath but regained his composure quickly when Sam swam back over to him.

"Could you give me a ride to my photo shoot?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose," he replied. They got out of the pool and went to their room to shower and change.

- - - -

When they got to the studio, Snively noticed Sam's sudden apprehension. She was taken to a room while he waited where the shoot was supposed to be. He saw Sam come out in a white robe, hands holding on to where the tie was tied tightly. She walked up to him.

"S-Snively, I-I can't do this," she said, sounding as nervous as she looked.

"You'll do fine," Snively replied, giving her a hug. She nodded, not acting convinced. He gave her a quick kiss on her chin, receiving an odd look. She smiled and went to the set, which looked like an old western movie's scenery. She shed her white robe, seeing her ex-husband's jaw drop slightly. She had a blue see-through shirt on, not buttoned, but the front was tied in a knot. She had a white vest on over it, hiding her chest, much to Snively's disappointment. Her skirt was blue, but was very short for a mini skirt. Her belt was blue and white with a crescent moon buckle, slung around her waist with two fake revolvers. Her boots were white and seemed to shine. One of the photographers gave her a cowboy hat, which she put on, tilting it so it covered her left eye. She did some poses; one flirty, one innocent, and one that seemed inviting.

"Miss Brody, you may take a break," a cameraman said. She ran up to Snively, looking hopeful.

"Well, um, how was I?"

"You were amazing!" Snively praised.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to be my new manager."

"I would like nothing more," he replied.

"Miss Brody, we need you in the dressing room," a woman said. Sam followed the woman while he waited lazily for her, eating a snack.

"Hey, Snively!" he heard after awhile. He looked up to see his friend in a shiny pinkish-purple dress which seemed to be very tight and had a zipper at the top of the dress to her waist.

"Sam, can you breathe in that?"

"Not really." He noticed the new curls in her hair along with different, darker make-up, giving her a sultry appearance.

"Sam, baby, remember, this is for the cover. Try to make yourself look desirable," a cameraman said.

"That shouldn't be too hard for her," Snively said. Sam went back to the set, now resembling a club.

"Miss Brody, could you unzip the dress?" the woman who approached her earlier said. Sam sighed, but did as she was told, much to her new manager's surprise. She posed with a pole, looking very...well, Snively couldn't decide how to describe it, but liked it a lot. After that, she wore a revealing gold bikini at a beach scene. She soon got another break, where she spent the whole time in the bathroom. He knocked on the door after awhile, telling her to come out.

"Can I talk to you?" she inquired, her voice small from behind the door.

"Of course," he answered. Sam opened the door quickly, pulled Snively in, shut it, and locked it before collapsing to the ground, sobbing. This was when Snively noticed some blood on the floor and some smudged on her arms, legs, and belly. He saw a pocket knife lying beside her hand, with blood on the tip.

"Sam?" he queried, "are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I'm...I'm depressed," she answered, avoiding eye contact. Snively pulled Sam away from the door and into his arms. "I've been this way for over a year and I started cutting myself a few months ago. Last night was the first time I've eaten in a week," Sam confessed.

"Why? What's wrong?" She ignored his question, but reached for the knife instead. Snively pushed it out of her reach.

"Have you ever felt like people have lied to you when they tell you that they love you?" Sam asked in between sobs.

"I feel that way now with Ann." He thought for a moment. "Sam, how long have you felt this way?"

"Since we got divorced," she sniffled. He kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"You know what?" Sam said, looking at him.

"What?"

"I saw a bra and panty set covered in diamonds for a million dollars!"

He smiled. "Imagine trying to wear that!"

"It would be heavy!" she laughed.

"Are you ready to finish your pictorial?" She nodded, but looked unsure. He picked up the knife and pocketed it. He got some paper towels and wetted them. He began to wash the blood off when Sam stopped him.

"Maybe I should do this," she said. Snively gave her the towels, watching her. They stood and he guided her to the dressing room, one of the people giving her the robe she had earlier. She went in for ten minutes and came out with the robe on and new make-up (the old was washed off because she had smudged it when she was crying), looking fidgety. She and Snively walked to the backdrop, a blackish red color. Sam shed her robe, revealing black heels and white beads upon strings of pearls dangling down her body. She smiled when she saw her ex-husband's eyes widen. She was told to pose sensually, which she did, like it was a second nature to her. She walked off the set and to Snively, who felt intimidated.

"What?" she asked.

"N-nothing," he replied, examining her.

"Miss Brody, we're ready," the director said. Sam strode over to the set, which now had a circular bed in the middle of it. She started pulling the strings off, covering herself in the black sheets and blanket. She posed as best as she could, glad that it was finally over. She grabbed the white robe from someone and wrapped it around herself before getting out of the bed. She looked at the pictures on the computer screen, pleased with how they looked. She went back to the dressing room one last time and changed into her clothes. Snively waited patiently for.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her when they were leaving. She smiled.

"Let's eat!" Sam said, giggling.

- - - -

Snively pulled into a club that Sam wanted to go to. They went in and were seated at a VIP table.

"This is a first," Snively said. Sam shrugged, seeing a waitress come to serve them. He ordered, hoping she would also order something to eat.

"I would like the special and a cup of claret," his roommate said. Fifteen minutes later, the pair was given their dinner, Sam scarfing it down.

"Slow down before you make yourself sick," Snively told her.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry," she replied. They ate in silence, Sam finishing first. She got up and left the table, going to the dance floor among a sea of people. Snively watched her danced while he finished his dinner. He watched his ex dance erotically on a pole, entertaining more people than just him. He left the club to go on a very quick shopping trip, knowing Sam was too preoccupied with all of the attention she was getting and how energetic the club was. After an hour and forty-five minutes later, Snively returned to the club, excited and eager about returning to the hotel. He saw Sam sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of something.

"Tired?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"No, thirsty," she replied while taking a sip from her glass.

"Sam, why don't we go back to the hotel," Snively suggested.

"Nah, I kinda wanna stay for a little bit longer," she replied. He nodded and ordered a drink before they both went out to the dance floor. He himself had never really been to a club before so he had some trouble trying to keep a steady beat. Sam took notice of this almost immediately.

"Here," she said, placing his hands on her hips, "like this." She lazily placed her arm around his neck, causing him to turn red, even though he enjoyed it. He looked around, seeing what others were doing while dancing to make their partners pleased. He tried a lot of what they did, noticing his dance partner's contentment. A slower song came on, so they slowed down.

"Who sings this?" he inquired into her ear softly.

"Mmm, Savage Garden," she replied. He listened to the lyrics of the song, thinking it was exactly how he felt about her. 'I knew I loved you,' he thought, thinking the words to the song in his head. After the song was over, Snively wanted to leave, as well as Sam. When they went outside, they were greeted by several photographers.

"Sam, who are these people?"

"Paparazzi," she replied, sounding frustrated. "You go on ahead. I'll meet ya at two blocks from here." Snively nodded and pushed his way through the crowd. He drove over two blocks and waited for his ex-wife. After about twenty minutes, Sam knocked on the window and got in.

"Drive," she said breathlessly.

"Why?" he queried.

"They follow!" He drove off, seeing the paparazzi running after them. He eventually pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, thankful to see the massive structure. Snively told Sam to wait in the lobby for a few minutes while he went to their room.

"He's hiding something," Sam said to herself, her eyes narrowing slightly. He came back down in the elevator, giving her the key to the room.

- - - -

Sam unlocked the door to the room, noticing the lights were off and music playing softly. She went inside, seeing a massage table set up with a bottle of oil and a towel sitting on it. She saw red roses everywhere in the room and seven tall candles burning brightly. She looked at her bed, noticing the covers were white silk. Sam teared up, seeing red rose petals on the bed and what it said amazed her;

Sam I Still Love You

She wiped away silent tears, not hearing Snively come in. he guided her to the massage table, barely taking notice of her taking off her shirt. She got up on the table and had lain down while he moved the oil and towel so she had plenty of room. He poured a small amount of the oil on her back, watching as she shivered slightly as it touched her skin. "Sam, how do you work this thing?" he asked softly.

She reached behind her and undid her bra, not noticing him blush slightly. He began to massage her back, stopping when he heard her groan. "I'm sorry; did I harm you?"

"Nah, just worked a kink out is all," she replied calmly. He started to work on her lower back and had popped it at least three times while she enjoyed every bit of it. Snively began to feel the familiar lightheadedness as he finished Sam's massage. He could smell the oil on her back and sides (it had dripped down) and took delight in it.

"Your turn," she said before getting up suddenly and pushing him onto the table. He unbuttoned his shirt and laid down, letting her knead his back, taking a great amount of pleasure in it.

"Sam, what about Xavier?" he inquired abruptly, turning on his back so he could see her face.

"What about him?" she answered, getting up on the table and sat on his waist while he kept her in place with his hands.

"Won't he be unpleased with this?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh?"

"Don't you read the tabloids? He and I are history that no longer matters." Snively pulled Sam down, a soft gasp escaping her lips. He pressed his lips against hers, embracing her while kissing her passionately. She opened her mouth when his fingers grazed her breast, inflexibly letting his tongue pass between her lips and search her mouth. They broke off, Sam feeling a vertigo-like sensation.

"W-wow," she breathed.

"Shall we continue?" he inquired, feeling uncharacteristically confident. She stole a kiss from him, letting Snively know her thoughts. They sat up and he picked her up, her legs circling his abdomen and let him kiss her and lay her down on her bed, them smothering the rose petals with their bodies. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

- - - -

Snively's eyelids fluttered open, feeling extremely heavy. He smiled when he saw Sam's bare form covered in the blanket beside him. Their lovemaking from hours before had got the better of them both, leaving them exhausted. He yawned silently and gently pulled his partner of the previous night closer to him, seeing her glow in her sweat and his, her hair mussed. Her breathing was still shallow, showing she still wasn't over the events of the hours past. He yawned again and rested her head on his chest and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

- - - -

Sam woke up about three hours later, feeling heavy. 'Great, I have a hangover. I really need to stop drinking as much as I have,' she thought. She opened her eyes, seeing skin.

"What the hell-?" she muttered to herself, suddenly remembering what took place the last night. She swore and mentally scolded herself for not controlling herself. She got up quickly, hoping whatever had happened was a dream. Seeing his and her clothes thrown on the floor carelessly alerted her that everything actually happened. She got in the shower, trying to think of a way to gently let her ex know that he had cheated on his fiancée. She got out and dressed and went to the kitchen to attempt making breakfast. She looked through the cupboards, sighing for there was only a box of oatmeal in it. She heard him begin to stir about ten minutes later. He came in, halfway dressed, looking extremely tired and worn out.

"Hey," Sam said cheerfully.

"Morning," Snively replied, pulling a chair out and sat down in it heavily. She placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of him and sat in a chair across from him.

"Aren't you-"

"I already ate."

"Sam."

"I'm being serious." He noticed the sincerity in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"Sam, how should I break up with Ann? I know I've cheated on her and I don't feel as bad as I should," Snively said. "I don't even know if I can trust her."

"Um, I think I can help with your decision," Sam spoke.

"I didn't do a thing to her to cause her to conceive. It doesn't matter anyways, because she aborted the fetus before it got so far," he said sadly. Sam looked into her cup of coffee, staring at her reflection for a moment before getting up. She came up to him with a set of DVDs.

"What are these for?"

"You might want to finish eating first." Snively did so and followed Sam into the other room and while she put one of the disks into the DVD player, he sat down on his bed. She sat by him holding his hand while he held the remote. He saw Ann with a man on the screen and what they did appalled him. He fast forwarded, then pressed 'play.' This went on for around an hour. He felt heartbroken but even then, that was an understatement. Sam felt bad for him and furious at Ann. He turned off the television and rubbed his temples.

"If I did-"

"You're not the problem, Ann is. Could we go to Knothole?" Snively inquired. Sam nodded tearfully, throwing her arms around him, he doing the same. "I'm so sorry. I'm so very, very sorry, Snively."

- - - -

Snively went into his hut, telling Sam to wait in the Main Room. He went to his bedroom and what he saw agitated him greatly. He saw Ann in bed kissing Geoffrey, looking proud.

"Ann, we're through," Snively said stiffly. She looked up in shock, like she wasn't expecting him.

"What-?"

"You heard me," Snively said bitterly. He strode to Geoffrey St. John and grabbed his chest fur, demanding that he leave.

"You are not welcome here," Snively hissed lowly. The skunk slinked out of the room and left the hut, slamming the door behind him. Ann got up and dressed, coming up with several reasons as to why St. John was there.

"Ann, don't you dare lie to me," Snively said lowly. Sam came in and glared at Ann.

"I warned you," the brunette said darkly. She advanced forward a step when Snively stopped her.

"Don't," he warned, "she's not worth it."

"Daddy," Chibi said, coming into the room with a bag of white powder in one hand while rubbing her eyes with the other. Sam walked up to her, picking her up and taking the bag away. She examined it closely, frowning.

"Ann, do you know the penalty for this?" she inquired.

"'Kahuh,' how could I possibly know?" Ann snapped.

"Chibi, where did you find this?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Anny hides it under the couch cushions," the child replied, "and I find it!"

"Okay. Why don't you go play in your room?"

"'Kay, Mommy." Serenity was set down and she ran off down the hallway into her bedroom. Sam pulled something out of her back pocket, the other two seeing it was a badge, and held it up to Ann.

"You have the rig-" She was cut off as Ann slapped her face and ran down the hall.

"Are you-?" Snively began.

"-Fine," Sam replied as she followed Ann out of the hut. Sally and Sonic watched the two run past them, the brunette gaining ground quickly. Shadow looked over from Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor, seeing Sam tackle Ann into the snow roughly, then noticed Snively following after. The Freedom Fighters who saw the chase ran over to pull Sam off of Ann.

"I warned you, Ann, I effin' warned you, dammit!" Sam said lowly. Sydney ran up, panting, and pulled her partner off of her sister.

"She's the drug dealer we've been after," Sam said hoarsely. Ann had kicked her neck and she could feel the bruises surfacing. Sydney walked up to her sister and hand cuffed her.

"You're under arrest," Sydney said. She pulled Ann up and looked at her partner. "I'm gonna take her down to Byrn." Sam nodded. Sydney opened a portal and walked through, taking her sister with her. Snively placed an arm around Sam.

"So," he said, "shall we get the kids up?"

She smiled, "yeah." Her phone rang, which she answered. She tried to explain she already had plans, but the person on the other line ignored her. She hung up, looking disappointed.

"I gotta get the drugs Ann had and take them to Byrn, then spend the rest of the day at the office," she said glumly. She and Snively searched his hut for any more narcotics his ex-fiancée might have left. When they were finished, Sam let out a low whistle.

"Twenty pounds of drugs is a lot," she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I would have, I would have told you," Snively replied.

"Hate to say it, but I gotta go," she said. He nodded, feeling rueful that he had divorced her.

"Tell Mecha I said 'Happy Birthday,'" Sam said.

"I will. Sam, would you care to go out to dinner sometime?"

"I think you need some time to get your bearings straight before you begin dating again." Snively gave her a kiss, permitting her leave. She left the hut, while he watched her go with sad eyes. He heard Serenity come out of her room and quickly told her to go back to her bedroom for a moment. He hastily brought out his kids' gifts out and put them where the Christmas tree would normally be. He felt horrible that he didn't let the children get one this year because Ann had said that it was tacky. He got his kids up so he could, once again, celebrate Christmas with his kids without Sam.

- - - -

"Ann, I told you not to piss Sam off!" Sydney said angrily.

"Well, sorry! It's not like I meant to get busted," Ann snapped back.

"If you're not in prison, Sam's gonna bail on me and I don't want that," Sydney said.

"Not my problem."

"It will be if Sam finds out."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Sydney, you might as well tell Sam there's a battle coming up and she best be ready for it," Ann said, walking away.

"I'm taking the Moon Kingdom's side," Sydney said abruptly.

"Doesn't matter. I know where her weak spot is and besides, you're presumed a traitor to the Underworld," Ann said, feigning a yawn. Sydney watched her sister go, anger and hate shining brightly in her eyes.

"She'll defeat you...She'll defeat you like she did me," she said darkly. She turned and walked the other way, planning on calling her Senshi group that had turned traitor to Sam's family long ago...

The End

Q.N.

This was meant to be a holiday story, but I didn't get it done in time.

The slow song that was played at the club is:

I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden

Over and Over is by Three Days Grace

Later!

M.P.


End file.
